We are engaged in molecular biological research in both bacterial and mammalian systems. It is our hope to apply what we know about bacterial systems to mammalian problems, especially the cancer problem. Our most promising line of research pertaining to cancer is an attempt to devise a procedure for direct translating of single-stranded mammalian virus DNA using mammalian ribosomes. We are currently testing out this system with bacterial ribosomes and phage DNA (because this system is simpler to work with and we are also isolating HeLa ribosomes for the same purpose. We intend to gradually shift out of bacterial research into mammalian research, initially into the problems of virus- coded protein synthesis. We are interested in the question of how RNA polymerase is controlled and we believe we have some evidence for an inactive form of the enzyme. We are also studying the segregation of progeny DNA molecules after DNA synthesis to determine if this segregation is random or directed.